coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8274 (8th December 2013)
Plot David thinks he should be with Audrey when she breaks the news that he's working with her again but she sets off alone, thinking it best that he keeps out of the way. Sophie forces Dev into going jogging with her. Kylie and Nick refuses to listen to Audrey's reasons while Gail thinks she's moving too quickly and when David delivers some money, she gives him the same advice. Jason suspects that Sean fancies Todd. Julie is upset at the adoption decision but Brian tells her that their future together isn't totally bleak. Dev is shattered after the run round the Red Rec and Gary suggests that he use the services of Kal Nazir, a friend of his from the army who is now a personal trainer. Dev refuses. Nick turns up at the salon which is open for Sunday and starts to cause trouble with David. Unable to take his brother's jibes, David leaves and Nick storms after him, telling him to leave the street or everyone will find out what he did. Beth convinces Julie to appeal against the adoption decision, perturbing Brian. After playing along to Bits and Pieces on his lollipop sign in the Kabin, Dennis reminisces with Gloria about variety acts of yesteryear but Rita isn’t happy when she finds them together in the Rovers. Gary gets in touch with Kal who meets him for a drink. The women ogle him while Gary introduces him to Dev. Gail gives Kylie David's money. Having had enough, she goes round to the salon where even though she and David chat amicably about their previous feelings for each other, she insists she wants nothing more to do with him. Matters deteriorate when David points out that things went wrong when Kylie slept with Nick. He tells Kylie how he found out about her betrayal, forcing her to realise how he must have felt at the time. Dev and Kal bicker, prompting Dev to agree to employ him as his trainer. Rita's jibes prod Dennis into making calls to his old showbiz contacts in an effort to get back into the business again. She is neither enthusiastic nor encouraging. David tells Kylie about his thoughts of suicide and they are temporarily reconciled but when he talks about "working on" Nick, she backs off, accusing him of still being devious. She reverts back to telling him to leaving them all alone for good and walks out. Brian despairs as he tells Marcus that Julie’s still harping on about fostering – and he still hasn’t told her about the job. Marcus tells him he has to ask himself who’s more important: the job or Julie? Dev finds out that Kal is a widower with two children, his wife having died two years before. Gary tells Kal about Sunita's murder and that Dev is in the same situation. Brian thinks that Todd fancies Sean but he tells Brian that he wouldn’t go out with Sean if he was the last man alive and Sean’s crushed when Brian blurts out what Todd said. Julie resolves to call Trudy Michaelson tomorrow. Kylie breaks down as she tells Gail that she still loves David but she despises what the two of them have done and desperately wants him to leave them all alone. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Liam Connor Jr. - Charlie Wrenshall *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Kal Nazir. *This hour-long episode, made up of two separate production codes, was shown on Sunday 8th December to allow for coverage of the 2013 Royal Variety Performance to be shown on Monday 9th December during the programme's usual transmission slots.It was transmitted at 7.00pm. *When Emily Bishop, Rita and Dennis Tanner are discussing music from the 1960s, mention is made of Herman's Hermits and Dennis states that they were on at a show where he was agent for one of the support acts. The lead singer of Herman's Hermits was Peter Noone who appeared as a child actor in Coronation Street in three episodes in December 1961, one of them as Stanley Fairclough, son of Len. In all of the episodes, Philip Lowrie was playing Dennis and in the first two of them Eileen Derbyshire appeared as Emily Nugent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie confronts David in the salon and an infuriated Nick orders him to leave the Street; Gary tells Dev his friend Kal can help him get into shape; and Sean is crushed when Brian reveals that Todd said hurtful things about him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,710,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns